In a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device is in active-mode when it has a traffic channel. This active-mode device typically transmits and/or receives data over its traffic channel. The user's communication device is in idle-mode when it has no traffic channel. When in idle-mode, the user's communication device continues to listen to the network for incoming call alerts and the like. When in idle-mode, the user's communication device also periodically transfers idle-mode registration messages to network systems.
The wireless communication system generates call detail records that characterize a user's communication activities such as voice calls, text messages, web sessions, and the like. For example, a call detail record might indicate the caller number, called number, call origination time, call termination time, invoked network elements, and bandwidth usage.
The wireless communication system may be comprised of multiple wireless networks that are each available to the user communication devices. Examples of these overlaid wireless networks include Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Only (EVDO), Single-carrier Radio Transmission Technology (1xRTT). Each of these wireless networks has active-mode and idle-mode devices. Unfortunately, the call detail records from a first network are not being effectively or efficiently integrated with the idle-mode registrations of another network on a per-time basis.